Brave
A Kith develops the brave personality when the user gives the Kith "adventurous or exciting items. (What would Miranda like?)" or uses a Brave Change of Heart. = Dialogue = Kith's Profile * Don’t worry, (username), you’re always safe with me! * I like that Hope University’s badge is a shield. * I'm going to be the best Kith ever! * Life is uncertain. Dare to act despite that. * Wanna go exploring? *''If Blepper:'' You won’t know if you like something ’til you try it! *''If Bumblebunnee:'' There's nothing I wouldn’t do for my friends. *''If Cinis:'' I'll protect you first and foremost, (username)! You’re my most important treasure! *''If Ferrec:'' I want to protect all my precious friends. *''If Flipperfin:'' Just keep swimming. *''If Gemwing:'' I'll take the initiative wherever we go! *''If Hermithog:'' I'll always be your shield (username), don't worry. *''If Licorne:'' Never fear, I’m here! *''If Lumence:'' Nothing scares me! *''If Phowl:'' I can puff up my feathers to look even bigger than I really am. That’ll scare off anyone you don’t want around! *''If Pluff:'' Grrrr! No one’s getting past my defenses! *''If Scalyx:'' No risk, no reward. *''If Talion:'' Together we’ll defend the defenseless! Top of Page *''Homepage:'' Oh good, you’re back! I worry about you when you go. *''Kith Allies:'' We rally to your banner! *''Kith's Profile:'' I’ll protect you! See? All these numbers mean I’m super amazing! *''Different Kith's Profile'': I’LL PROTECT YOU- oh, it’s just another Kith? Oops. Uh. Nevermind! *''Different Player's Kith's Profile:'' Who’s making introductions here? Is it me? Should I start? *''Dressing Room:'' Okay but what about adding armor to your outfit? You’d look so cool!! *''Message Center (Notifications):'' Can we save our Achievement notifications? I’m just so proud of them. *''Message Center (Messages):'' Send out a call to arms! Aha! *''Inventory:'' Let’s pack a bag and go exploring!! *''Quest Page:'' Calling our chores “quests” makes it sound way cooler. *''Settings:'' Don’t forget to save your changes! *''Achievements:'' Achievements are just life’s way of giving you medals of honor for a job well done! *''News:'' Knowing is half the battle. *''Forums:'' Don’t forget: don’t feed trolls! Hm. Unless it’s really bad food? Now there’s a thought... *''Friends:'' More friends means more people to look out for... but also more people looking out for YOU! *''Trades:'' Don't be afraid to ask for what it’s worth! And that includes the time it took you to collect your items. *''Marketplace:'' Time to sell the loot? *''NPC shops:'' Time to stock up on supplies! Come on! *''Games:'' Games are great practice for adventures! Cooking Before Cooking *This might be good in a fight... What do you mean, 'That's a plate?' I can definitely use this as a shield! Or a flying disc! *Don't burn yourself! I can't fight the stove. *Please be careful with the knives... After Cooking * No, no, let me blow on it first. * If you eat too fast, you'll get a stomach ache! I better, uh, help keep you safe by eating some too! * Oooh, I can't wait to try! Misc *''Achievement:'' ? *''Your Active Kith has already used this item:'' (Kith name) darts around you and asks, “Where’s your sense of adventure? I wanna try new things!" *''Marketplace Sale:'' ? *''Marketplace Expiration:'' ? Transformation *Don’t be scared! I’m still your (Kith name), even if I can look different. If it makes you feel better, I’ll stay just the same as I am, okay? Category:Personality